


Someday

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Game Night, SO MUCH FLUFF, alex and maggie are too cute for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Maggie and Alex are too cute for their own good at game night.orthe one where everyone knows they're going to be together forever except them





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt from ao3 user Assigned_Guilt: -game night with Kara and friends and Maggie and Alex are just so distracted because they're in love and they're just flirting and messing with each other and being unconsciously romantic and adorable (and gross) the entire time  
> -alternatively, movie night with Kara and friends and Maggie and Alex are just cuddling and smiling at each other the whole time and not watching the movie and not like sneaking sex under a blanket but just drifting to sleep on Kara's couch because they adorable dorks  
> -alternatively, both?]

Maggie had quickly become a regular at superfriends game nights. It was usually rare that a significant other was welcomed into the group with loving arms, but everyone had taken to Maggie, and now it wasn't quite game night without her. 

Kara did her best not to use her superhearing to listen to what Maggie and Alex whisper to each other when no one's watching during game nights. She learned that lesson that hard way after hearing Alex tell Maggie to meet her in the bathroom because she was desperate... and then Kara couldn't unhear all of the sounds that Maggie coaxed out of Alex in her bathroom. And although Kara did her best not to listen, sometimes they were being too cute and she couldn't help it. 

Tonight they were curled up on the couch together, watching the others finish a game of monopoly that they had lost early on. Kara was somewhat convinced they lost on purpose so they could cuddle instead of focusing on the game.. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. 

Maggie was leaning on the arm of the couch with her legs pulled up into the couch and Alex leaning against her, her head resting on Maggie's shoulder. One of Alex's feet was slowly rubbing against Maggie's, something Kara knows Alex does when she's really comfortable and happy. Alex had done it to her when they were teenagers. Kara would wake up with nightmares and crawl into Alex's bed. Alex would hold her and comfort her until she fell back asleep, her hand rubbing against Kara's back, her feet against Kara's legs. Maggie and Alex's hands were intertwined, like being pressed together was the most natural way for their hands to fall. Every once in a while they would share a sweet kiss, trying to not get carried away in a room full of their friends. And every once in a while one would lean towards the others ear and whisper into it. 

It was in those moments that Kara gave in and used her superhearing. She'd catch fragments of "I love you" and "I'm glad you came tonight" and "are we gonna have game nights like this when we have kids?" Kara had never seen her sister so happy, and was certain that, even if they didn't know it yet, she had gained a sister-in-law. 

\----

Eventually the game of monopoly ended. Kara had won, again, and as usual everyone suspected her of using her powers to cheat, and as usual she denied all accusations. 

When Kara, James, and Winn finally stopped bickering about whether Kara was cheating or not, their attention was drawn to the spectacle that was Maggie and Alex on the couch. They had shifted so they were stretched out on the couch, Alex on top of Maggie, engaged in a heated make out session. They had managed to stay quiet as to not draw attention to themselves, but they had gotten a little carried away, their hands wandering a little more than they should have.

"Oh, come on guys, really? Cut it out!" Kara said as they cleaned up the game.

They didn't hear her. They were a little preoccupied.

"Hey! Guys! Game's over! Quit it!" Kara tried again, a little louder.

Maggie and Alex still didn't react. Kara was getting really fed up. This was supposed to be game night, not make-out-with-your-girlfriend-on-my-couch night. 

"ALEX!" Kara shouted, scaring everyone in the room.

Alex jumped off of Maggie, and fell off the couch in the process.

"Geez, Kara! What's your problem?" Alex said, clearly annoyed at her little sister for interrupting her mid make out. 

"We were thinking we'd watch a movie. What do you guys want to watch?"

Maggie helped Alex up of the floor, Alex glaring at her sister as she stood. 

"Uh, whatever I guess. Though not one of your silly romantic comedies. They're so predictable!"

Alex settled into the couch and pulled Maggie on top of her, holding her close and letting Maggie nuzzle her head into her shoulder. Maggie pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them up. 

"Whatever you want Little Danvers. Anything's cool with me." Maggie said as she settled in.

Kara was sitting on the other couch, legs sprawled out in front her. James snagged the remaining spot at the end of that couch, leaving Winn to make a nest out of pillows on the floor for himself. 

"James? Winn? Any ideas?" Kara asked.

"What about a musical?" Winn suggested. 

They all agreed they'd be up for that and settled on watching The Last Five Years. Kara got up to turn off the lights, and flopped back down on the couch, resting her feet in James' lap.

\----

Alex tried her best to focus on the movie, really, she did! But, with Maggie on top of her after making out like they had, she was more than a little uncomfortable. She figured Maggie must be too, and thought maybe she could have a little fun teasing her until they got home. After all, the were covered by a blanket, and everyone else was watching the screen intently. 

Alex moved her hands under Maggie's shirt, letting her open palms rest against her stomach. Maggie sighed into her touch, relaxing as Alex slowly moved her fingers. But Alex wasn't going to stop there, she hadn't done anything risky yet. 

She moved her hands simultaneously, one up her chest to squeeze one of Maggie's breasts, thumb flicking over her nipple, the other down, under the waistband of her jeans, under the waistband of her underwear, sliding through her curls and finding her clit, rubbing slow circles. 

Maggie's breath caught in her throat, surprised by Alex's actions. Surely Alex wasn't going to try this here. They had done it at game night before, but at least they had snuck off to the bathroom, not that that fooled anyone, but at least they were alone. Right now they were literally surrounded by all their friends, not to mention Alex's sister. Maggie rolled her head back so she could whisper in Alex's ear. 

"I'm going to come right here if you don't stop, so if you don't want your sister to find out what I sound like when I come, I suggest you remove your hand from my pants." 

Alex made a face at Maggie, which Maggie caught out of the corner of her eye as she turned to face the tv again. Instead of throwing a playful glare back at her like she wanted to, she made the effort to lean up and kiss Alex, hoping that would satisfy her enough for now. 

"Fine..." Alex huffed, sliding her hands back to Maggie's stomach. Alex leaned over to whisper in Maggie's ear. "But when we get home, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"I look forward to it" Maggie replied, looking back up at Alex.

Alex happened to look over towards Kara and saw her glaring at her, her face bright red. Kara mouthed "Behave yourself!" to her, before turning back to the tv, shaking her head.

Alex couldn't help but laugh a little bit at traumatizing her little sister with her sex life, again. 

\----

Alex and Maggie never made it home that night, They had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the movie, and no one dared wake them. They looked far too cute asleep to risk waking them up and having to deal with an angry Alex and a grumpy Maggie. They'd made that mistake before. 

Alex had her arms wrapped around Maggie protectively, Maggie's hands resting on top of Alex's. Alex's lips were resting on the top of Maggie's head, like she'd fallen asleep mid-kiss. Kara decided it was best that they leave them be. James snapped a quick photo of the sleeping couple before heading out, Winn following behind him, saying they'd probably be mad about it tomorrow, but it would be great for the wedding slideshow someday. It seemed everyone knew they were going to be together forever, they just had to wait for Alex and Maggie to make it official.

 

Little did they know, they didn't have long to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are great, leave some if you want!
> 
> find me on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> I'd love to get some prompts so if you've got ideas send them my way!


End file.
